Never Let Me Go
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: Claire leaves Mineral Town for a while and comes back, but she arrives in Forget-Me-Not Valley. And she can't seem to forget Gray, but two certain boys might make her forget him... ABANDONED!
1. ForgetMeNot Valley

My first Harvest Moon story! This is a Graire even though it's in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Set in Harvest Moon DS Cute.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

*Forget-Me-Not Valley. Claire's POV*

I smiled happily as I was rocked gently back and forth on the small boat.

The fresh air blew on my face and it really woke me up from my dreaming of-

I sighed. Gray…

I missed him. I haven't seen him in like forever. And I thought the sooner I settle down, I'll meet him again somewhere.

So I jumped off the boat even before it docked on the tiny platform and looked around.

I could see a long strip of sand – so this was the beach – and was surprised when someone said to me, "Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley." And I jumped.

I looked around but I couldn't see anyone.

Then a cough below my head made me look down

"Oh." I said. The man looked awfully familiar…

"OH MY GOD! Mayor Thomas! Why are you here?!" I remembered that annoying person from this other town I've been in

"Well, Mineral Town is right next to Forget-Me-Not Valley. Where have you been? Everyone was really wanting to see you when you come back from the… 'Very important business'"

I sighed, "I wanted to settle down somewhere else… Is Jack holding up?"

Thomas nodded, "You've chose a really good farmer to succeed you. He's been boosting our town's popularity. He's married, you know?"

"Really?! Wait. Is it with Karen?" I asked eagerly

He nodded again, "Yeah. He's got a daughter with her. She's a beauty, called…"

"Thalia?" I said randomly

Thomas looked surprised, "How did you know?"

I shrugged, "Instincts."

Then I asked, "Is the farm I'm living in this time the same as Mineral Town's?"

He blushed awkwardly and said, "Yeah… Oh right! Gray wanted me to give you this."

He held out a small box. I took it and looked at it. It was simple, a brown leather box.

I opened it and smiled, "Say thanks to him for me!"

Then I skipped away with Thomas staring at me incredulously.

I stopped when I reached a deserted farm that was bare and straggly. But then I realised something.

This house was already upgraded into the same size as the one I lived in before.

I went in and smiled happily, at least I wouldn't have to get money to upgrade it.

It had a state-of-art kitchen with a large bed, bathroom, toilet, basement and a library!

I opened my rucksack and stared at the paper that showed that I bought it.

It read:

_Farm name: Golden Farm_

_Farm location: Forget-Me-Not Valley_

_Farm size: (__**Random size, you can decide**__)_

_Things you might want to know:_

_1) Fully upgraded house - includes:_

_Kitchen (fully equipped)_

_Bathroom_

_Library_

_Basement (3 floors)_

_Double bed_

_2) You will need to make a barn, bird house and other farming houses_

_**SOLD**_

I sighed, "At least I got a lot of money."

***In Mineral Town. Gray's POV***

Claire…

I think about her every day.

I remember the days we used to share with each other…

Oh my god. I'm acting like an emo.

Like I care.

Everyday has been a living hell for me.

Everyone else in the village has married, is engaged or in a relationship.

Jack with Karen… Status: Married.

Kai with Ann… Status: Engaged… I think.

Rick with Mary… Status: I don't want to know. (**I know. Unexpected.**)

Popuri with Cliff… Status: BF and GF.

And me?

I'm a broken-hearted blacksmith apprentice that has nothing to do in life apart from being angsty, cold and just plain annoying.

So then I suddenly get a call in my cell…

Wait!

Only Claire had that phone number!

So I picked it up as fast as I could and brought it to me ear, "Claire?!"

"Gray! It's so nice to hear your voice again!" She exclaimed back.

"Ditto here. It's really boring…"

"Really? You should come to Forget-Me-Not Valley with the others some time!"

"Yeah." I bit my lip, "Well… Got any new relationships?" I asked awkwardly.

"HELL NO!" She yelled.

I laughed, "I should have known. So how's life treating you?"

She seemed annoyed when she said, "Same as when I first came to Mineral Town-"

A thud came from the other side of the phone.

"Holy crap! Sorry… Oh you're the new girl right?!"

My eyes narrowed as I heard a voice similar to Kai's.

"Um…" Claire sounded like she was flustered, "Yeah…"

"Well, hi! I'm Rock! What's your name, gorgeous?"

I hissed as she said, "Claire…"

Then she remembered that I was still on, "Oh right! I gotta go!" She told 'Rock'.

When I heard his voice disappear she went back on, "Sorry, Gray."

"Don't be. When can I join you?" I asked.

***In Forget-Me-Not Valley. Rock's POV***

First of all… I was on the beach.

Second… A hot chick jumped out of a boat.

Third… I went to tell the others.

Fourth… I 'bumped' into her.

Fifth… I think she has a boyfriend.

What's the friggin point of being the hottest of the valley when… The newest hottest _girl_ of the valley is taken?!

Well… I think I've got competition.

Marlin, the cold farmer… The son of Vesta.

Gustafa, the crazy hippie, that always raves about flowers and trees.

Griffin, the barman, that loves his guitar.

And… Skye. The 'handsome' thief that every girl that met had fallen in love.

I hate every SINGLE bone in his cursed body. Curry lover…

That was meant for an insult.

Then I met Lumina along my way to the pond. Pweety…

***Claire's POV***

I really care for Gray. I really do.

But… I don't really know about our relationship now.

I moved on… I don't think he did though.

I wonder what's going to happen with us-

Then SOMEONE crashed into me! **Again!**

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled, when I realised the person's finger was on my lips. I looked up and froze.

Either he was a very old person with very pampered skin, or he dyed his hair.

He had the most astonishing silver hair with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen – after Gray's.

He smiled and my heart fluttered for a reason.

He purred, "Hello gorgeous."

I stuttered, "I-I'm C-Claire."

He laughed softly, "I'm Skye…" He then whipped out a rose and studied it, "Do you know why this flower matches you?"

I shook my head, still mesmerised by his eyes, they didn't seem to have a colour. They kept on changing and changing… Right now they were blue.

"Because… It is beautiful, just like you, yet it has a hidden sting…" He brushed his finger on a thorn and blood welled out of his cut.

I saw his eyes turned silver-blue and was reminded of Gray. I shook my head and said, "I got to go…"

He smiled again and his hand lifted my chin up, "I'll be seeing you soon…" Then he disappeared.

I blinked and walked into my house.

As soon as I reached my bed, I collapsed on it and fell asleep.


	2. Old Friends, A New Couple

To the people that gave me the reviews, ILY! This is dedicated to you guys below!

**.xXRuthieCutieXx.**

**IceFire149**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

I woke up with a surprise. Well… Not so much a surprise.

Of course, _he_ had to be here.

But wait. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN?!

"I'll bet you're thinking about how I got in, right?"

I nodded grumbling, "How long have you been in here anyway?"

"Enough to know that you like to talk in your sleep… Who's Gray?" Skye asked suddenly.

I flushed, "Why would you care?"

He grinned seductively, "Because your heart is the next beauty I'm going to steal."

I blushed again and said, "I want you to get out of my room please."

"Why?" He cocked his head to one side, his hair drifting over his eyes.

"Because…"

"I get it." His normally pale face flushed slightly

"Then go." I said, pointing at the door.

He stood up and stopped, tossing a rose to me while he left, "Until next time." Then he left.

I stood up and locked the door, _not_ taking any chances that a boy might come in my house next.

I went over to my closet and opened it. Inside was my meagre selection of clothes.

I just took out a white camisole and a pair of denim shorts.

Just before you think I'm crazy wearing short clothes like a slut and in the winter, FYI it's summer.

Just as I put it on, a knock just _had_ to come from the door.

UGH!

***Mineral Town.** **Gray's POV***

I should be happy that it's Thursday… But I'm not.

Why? I thought you already knew.

Claire.

Yes, it's my little 'crush'. Well, not a crush.

More like a 'I've-been-in-love-with-you-for-5-long-years-and-been-together-for-3-years' type of crush.

Yeah. Really long.

Anyway, I began to walk to F-M-N Valley to meet the others by Gramps's 'Commandments'.

As I went through the mountain pass I saw a familiar flash of blonde…

Wait!

"Claire?!"

She spun and gasped, "Gray!"

I ran to her and almost yelled, "Why are you here?!"

"You know, starting a new farm and stuff."

"Oh." That shut me up.

Then I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you have anything to tell me?"

I could tell it was having an effect on her because her face turned red.

Her eyes had glazed over slightly and she stuttered, "Y- No!"

I grinned, "Yes you do."

"I don't!" She denied.

"You're in denial." I told her.

"No I'm not!" But her eyes flickered nervously at her fingers and back up.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm NOT!"

"… Fine."

"Fine! I am!"

"You are?"

"I didn't say that!"

I smiled at her tauntingly, "You just did."

"I did?"

"Yup!"

"What the hell…" She muttered, "Right! I gotta go!"

Then she ran off towards the north.

I smiled at her back and walked to where the mines was.

***Forget-Me-Not Valley. Skye's POV***

I watched Claire walk away from the blacksmith from Mineral Town.

He had used moves that normally I use…

Did he learn from me?!

I really should sue him… But I'll just be caught instead.

Oh well…

***Claire's POV***

How can Gray be here?

I left that town… To find a new life.

To not get dependant on him.

How can he possibly be here?!

And how does he still have that effect on me?!

***Flashback… 2 years ago… AND Normal POV***

"Hello Claire…" Gray whispered softly into Claire's ear.

She turned red and shivers went down her spine, "Stop doing that!"

"Why?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, letting it go down until it reach her hand.

She shuddered slightly and retorted, "Because… Because…"

"Because what?" Gray asked.

"Because I said so!" Claire managed to say.

***Back to Claire's POV***

I sighed.

Such good memories…

"Claire?! What the hell are ya doin' here?!"

I spun and laughed, "Kai! You're also here in the summer?!"

He nodded scratching his bandana, "Yup!"

"You've grown so much!"

"Huh? Ann?!"

She was behind Kai and she glomped me.

"You're strangling me! Git off!" (**Yes I know, you must be thinking… "TYPO!" But it's not.**)

"Oh. Soz."

I rubbed my neck, "It's fine. It's fine…"

So then I began to show them the town, AND I got to meet the rest of the villagers!

How sly and cunning…

"Claire… How come you don't know some of the villagers?" Ann asked.

I spoke too soon… "Oh. I've just been here for a day… And, I'm not a social bug like you."

Ann grinned at me, "Sucks to be you."

Kai snorted, "I better set up shop. See you, Claire!"

Then shock came. He MADE OUT with Ann!

OMG!

OMG!

OMG!

OMG!

OMG!

"OMG!"

"Huh? Why did you say OMG- Oh right! You didn't know we were dating!"

"…"

Then she dragged me across back to the farm.

"You didn't do much." She said.

"Durh!" I taunted, "I've only been here for a day!"

"Need help?"

"Definitely!"

So then… The entire day past with us two clearing the field and planting seeds…

How sad am I?


	3. Giving Up

**Sorry guys...**

**I'm giving up this story since I don't have any more inspiration...**

**If anyone wants the story, please PM me. I'll give you the basics of what I wanted for the story, but it's up to you to use it or not.**

**I'm sorry to you guys who really wanted to read it!**

**~Shady is sadly going off  
**


End file.
